Man in Black
by Arielle1
Summary: Adam is having second thoughts about stepping into Zack;s shoes


Man in Black

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Saban owns them.

Man in Black

Adam Park sat in his room on Saturday morning thinking about what had happened to him those last few weeks.

Adam and his best friends Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell had just moved to Angel Grove, California from Stone Canyon, California.

On the first day they were in Angel Grove they met a really nice group of teens, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Jason Lee, Trini Quan, and Zack Taylor who shared a very special secret. They were the Power Rangers.

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky had found this out when they had been kidnapped by Lord Zedd, the evil villain who was trying to get rid of the Power Rangers.

Luckily the white, pink, and blue Power Rangers who happened to be Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy rescued them. 

Then at the beginning of last week Jason, Trini, and Zack found out they had been chosen to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland. 

So the six rangers journeyed to the Deserted Planet to retrieve the Sword of Light so they could transfer the power to Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, now he was the new Black Ranger.

At first Adam was thrilled to be a Power Ranger but now he was having second thoughts anything could happen when he's out battling a monster he could be badly hurt of even killed, he pushed that thought out of his mind and glanced at his bedside clock.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed jumping off his bed it was twelve twenty he was supposed to be at the Juice Bar twenty minutes ago.

***

As he walked in to the Juice bar he saw Tommy teaching a karate class, Rocky and Billy working out, Kim practicing her balance beam routine, and Aisha was spotting her so he decided to find a table. 

He sat down and waved to his friends then he went right back to thinking about being a Power Ranger.

__

"I've always been the weakest kid on whatever team I was on." He thought to himself _"And now…"_ his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Kim's smiling face her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked pointing to the chair across from Adam.

"Nope." He replied.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"No not at all sit." He replied "Where's Aisha?"

"Oh she had to get home she has to baby-sit." Kim said.

"Oh." Adam looked down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Nothing." Adam said. 

"Come on tell me what's on your mind." Kim said laying her hand on his hand.

Adam looked up "I've just been having second thoughts."

Kim looked around the juice bar then lowered her voice "About being a Power Ranger?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"How 'bout I order us each a smoothie and you can tell me what's on your mind." Her warm brown eyes seemed to smile.

He smiled "Ok."

"Good. Ernie!" She called from the table "Two fruit smoothies over here."

"You got it Kimberly" the juice bar manager called back.

"Where should I start?" Adam asked out loud.

"Why not at the top." Kim suggested.

"Ok. Let's see the top. Well first of all I've always been the weakest smallest kid in school no one ever wanted me on their team I was always picked last in gym, I was kinda like Billy." He stopped talking when Ernie put their smoothies on the table.

"I had no friends till seventh grade when I met Rocky."

"How'd you meet Rocky?" Kim asked stirring her smoothie with her straw.

"Well I was getting beat up one day after school Rocky was hanging out with Aisha in the park while I was getting pounded he noticed so he came over to help."

"What happened?"

"He scared them away with his karate skills." Adam replied taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Why were the kids beating you up?" Kim asked.

"They felt like it." Adam said.

"I thought you took karate?" Kim asked.

"Rocky got me into it after that." Adam said.

"Oh." Kim said. 

Adam lowered his voice "And now that I'm a Power Ranger it's even harder on me." Adam said "I mean what if something happened and I mess up then I'll be blamed for whatever happens."

"Adam we work as a group, we help each other, we never put the blame on some one." Kim put her hand on his.

"Yeah but anything could happen. Some one could get severely hurt or even…killed." Adam put in.

"Adam everything will be fine you'll be fine." Kim said smiling.

Adam smiled "Thanks Kim I feel lot better. Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome." Kim stood up and stretched "I'd better get back to my gymnastics."

"Well you do want to be the best gymnast in Angel Grove don't ya." Adam said.

Kim smiled "Yeah I guess. Remember we're a team we work together." Kim walked over to the balance beam. 

Adam took one sip of his smoothie then he heard the now familiar call, which meant the Power Rangers were needed.

Adam got up and joined his friends in a deserted corner of the juice bar.

"Tommy here." Tommy said into his communicator.

Zordon's voice came over the wrist communicator "Putties are in the park with one of Lord Zedd's newest monsters teleport there now."

"You got it Zordon." Rocky said.

"Come on guys." Tommy said, At that moment Adam's worries were gone and he knew he was going to be just fine.

****

The End


End file.
